


Something Borrowed

by unending_happiness



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane, Alec is the inquisitor, Because it has always stuck with me, Bringing back this lovely idea, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, Jace is a shit and we love him for it, Lightwood Siblings, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is amazing as always, Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments, Sibling Love, Supportive Izzy and Jace, Week 5: Forbidden, sweet husbands, the secret is out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unending_happiness/pseuds/unending_happiness
Summary: While bargaining for information, Alec is asked to give up something that isn't his to give.





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
No one can ever, ever find out.

\---------------------------------------------------

His bow and quiver. She was asking for his bow and quiver.

It was hardly the first time someone had been bold enough to bargain for them. Still, Alec looked down at her smug face and enjoyed speaking his next words, “They're not mine, so I can’t give them to you."

He immediately felt the unspoken questions from Jace and Isabelle, who had been in the dark.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled too sweetly at him. “Lying won’t help you get what you need from me, Inquisitor.”

“It’s the truth.”

“Is it?” She asked sharply.

“They belong to Magnus." He enjoyed saying _that_, too.

“I can see past Shadowhunter glamour.”

He shifted the glamoured bow on his back and shrugged. “I borrowed it.”

“You expect me to believe that you _borrowed_ your bow and quiver from your _husband_?!”

“Actually, they've been rightfully his since before we were even together.”

She scoffed. “And how, pray tell, did a warlock come to own a young Shadowhunter’s prized weapon when it is _highly_ against Clave rules?”

“It was the price for his services defending my sister in her treason trial." He could practically hear Isabelle’s smile next to him.

Jace spoke incredulously at his side, “You’re serious.”

“Are you really that surprised?” Izzy asked, amused.

Jace looked like he was trying not to laugh. “Well, there you go. If you want them, you’ll have to ask Magnus. Asking for his stele also probably isn’t-”

“Alright.” Alec held up a hand and turned back to the woman who was doing her best imitation of a petulant child. “Ask for something else.”

He was undoubtedly going to get shit for this later, but the truth was, he once had his chance to call them his again and he had turned the offer down easily.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Can you hand me _your_ bow?” Alec had asked playfully in between kisses that day, reluctantly removing his hand from Magnus’ silk covered hip to point to where it was.

“_My_ bow?” Magnus questioned.

“Yes.”

Magnus leaned down, graceful as ever, to retrieve it. “_Your_ bow,” He corrected.

Alec closed the fingers of his left hand around the grip, his wedding ring clicking softly against it. “I’m just keeping it for you,” he said, reminding Magnus of a past conversation.

“Alexander, I think we both know I only asked for it because it was the most _you_ thing I could have at the time besides...well, you. I’ve never thought of it as mine."

“Hmmm...That’s too bad, because I like it.”

Magnus eyes went wide. “Imagine the scandal if word got out.”

“No one can ever, ever find out,” Alec whispered mischievously. “But if they did they did, they would think you’re sweet for loaning it to me.”

“Loaning it indefinitely.”

“The sweetest.”

Magnus smiled that smile that always set fire inside Alec. “Well, then, you better be careful with my bow today.”

“Always.”

“Be careful with my husband too.”


End file.
